Cracked Mirror
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: Apollo and Lyra both had a mirror. Throughout the years, their mirrors cracked. Every insult was rubbing salt into the wound. Finally, the mirrors shatter. Who will come to pick up the shattered fragments on the ground? Fem!Percy (Lyra)/Apollo ::Dark Story::


**Disclaimer: Nope, I am not, nor do I even look like Mr. Rick Riordan, so stop asking me if I own Percy Jackson or any characters you recognize, you should know by now that I do not.**

**This story came to my mind, while I was bored...so here we go!**

**Now I bring to you**

*****Edited 2015.7.23**

*****Note: I've just came to realize how...well, frankly, terribly this was written after receiving a review about whether I'm going to continue this. I'll add another chapter, to wrap everything up, with lots of people apologizing and stuff like that-it should be up within...a year...Yes, it takes me that long to muster up enough energy to move and type. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cracked Mirror<strong>

* * *

><p>Apollo was hurting. I could see that. I was the goddess of emotions, betrayal, and heroes, so I could clearly tell. Due to the extent and strength of my powers, I was made the thirteenth Olympian. Apollo seemed to be cracking at the seams, slightly, and there was a lot of hurt and anger bottled up within him.<p>

I've been observing Apollo during council meetings for some time, now, after realizing that he's been more depressed and his laughter and smiles were being faked, recently.

"Lyra, what do you think?" A voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. Athena, the one who had asked for my opinion, rolled her eyes.

"Why do I even try?" Athena groaned, face-palming.

"Oh gods," Artemis hissed, "you're almost as bad as Apollo." I winced as I felt something akin to hurt flash through Apollo.

"What about me?" Apollo's tone _seemed _happy-go-lucky, carefree, but beneath that mask, I could sense raw anger and stinging pain savagely ripping at Apollo. The feelings were so strong that it astounded me about how the other gods and goddesses seemed to not notice.

"Well, you know, both of you always seem to have your heads up there in the clouds-" Athena started, before Poseidon cut her off.

"So, what do you think, daughter?" Father asked. I shifted awkwardly in my throne.

"Er..." I trailed off, blushing in embarrassment as my father and the most of the other Olympians rolled their eyes at me. But honestly! What right do they have to belittle me? Aphrodite's always checking her make-up, living the ultimate Barbie life. Ares is polishing his sword-wait, that sounds inappropriate, but moving on... Hermes is usually checking the phone. Dionysus is daydreaming about wine and alcohol. And despite how Apollo seems to have his earbuds in, he's told me that he never plays music during the meetings. He's actually paying attention, despite what most people think.

"Honestly, it's like Lyra and Apollo are perfectly matching together. Annoying, idiotic, _worthless_." Artemis muttered under her breath-though everyone could hear her. Apollo and I both froze. Even Zeus seemed surprised by Artemis' cruel and hurtful words.

Artemis seemed to notice both of our frozen, hurt expressions, and her mouth moved rapidly to say soundless words. While Apollo's gaze was more filled with hurt, mine was of disbelief. How could she say that? To her own _family_. I've always treated her with respect. And Apollo's always watching out for her. And apparently we're just _worthless_? Like trash to be disposed of the very next day?

After a long silence, Apollo stood up, his face almost expressionless, though the ghost of pain was still etched, clear as day, in his eyes.

"I have to go. Emergency." Apollo said abruptly before flashing away. I stared at Artemis, who avoided my gaze, her silver eyes echoing with guilt and perhaps regret. Another long silence ensued, before Dionysus spoke up.

"Oh well, it's not like he couldn't have provided anything useful." Dionysus muttered.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself down.

Ignore the pain.

Lock it all in.

Don't let them make the walls collapse.

Don't show weakness.

Don't let them win.

"Yeah..." Artemis was looking at the doors, her eyes misted over slightly.

"I swear Apollo's head is full of fluff and nothing else." Ares grumbled. "I don't know how Father could have a son like him."

"Or how someone could have a daughter like mine." Poseidon mumbled under his breath. Once again, people's voices are never as quiet as they wish it was, and pain filled my heart again. My hands clenched into fists as I looked down, refusing to look anyone else in the eye. I'm not going to lie. That really, _really _hurt. I'd rather choose to be sent to Tartarus than to have heard his words. Finally, after almost all the hurt and pain away, I looked up, blinking away the tears that seemed desperate to break out into a flood.

"Lyra, are you okay?" Uncle Hades asked, there was sympathy in his darkly colored eyes. I gave a false smile that everyone seemed to be able to see through and one of the tiniest nods.

"Oh well, it's not like it matters." Athena murmured. Another flash of pain went through me. Another crack in my mirror.

"I know, right?" Poseidon hissed under his breath. I froze, feeling my mask struggling to tear, struggling to finally let my tears flow through.

"Lyra's so boring...I wonder why we made her a goddess, as well as Apollo. I mean, Apollo's hot, not going to lie. But Lyra's kinda so-so. Sure, she might be attractive, but the way she talks throws everyone off." Aphrodite mused, not noticing that I was still there.

Those words attacked, tore at me like a whirlwind. My mask finally shattered and I stood up, giving them an ice-cold glare. I was practically shaking with all the emotions bottled up. Without another word, I started to walk towards the door, both the entry and the exit way to the throne room.

"Lyra! Wait!" Father shouted. I could hear the regret in his voice. I saw a piece of paper on the floor. Unable to battle my curiosity, I picked it up carefully, my eyes analyzing the data.

I could easily recognize all the different hand-writings on the paper.

_You said the mortal you bedded was extremely smart. I don't believe that your daughter measures up, Poseidon_

**I feel the same way. Lyra's so much more different than Sally, and I'm sad to say that sometimes I almost regret having her as a daughter, Athena**

Ah, are you guys talking about Lyra's stupidity? Sometimes I wonder why she is still alive.

_**Artemis, let's make it clear. That little brat couldn't survive without her other half, Apollo. It's astounding how much they match together.**_

In stupidity or annoyance, Dionysus?

_**Both**_

**Agreed**

Everything seemed to freeze, time slowing down just for me, as the paper slipped from my hand, bursting up into flames, a small waft of smoke floating away from the ashes of the paper. All I felt was pain. Pain. PAIN. **PAIN!**

My mirror shattered and my emotions went out of control, like the sea on a stormy day. My fists were clenched tightly, my nails digging into my fingers, blood pooling around my fingernails. My eyes started to tear up.

"Lyra." Father's voice was quiet, as he stood up from his throne. I bit my lip to stop a sharp, sarcastic reply from escaping my throat. After a mental debate, I mustered a reply.

"You. . . _bastard_." I hissed. Father's eyes-the ones I had inherited, widened in surprise, before darkening in anger.

"How dare you speak to your father that way, you insolent child?" His voice was soft, but his eyes showed the depths of his unhappiness with my words. With his words, something inside of me seemed to snap, a cold laugh escaping my throat.

"_Father_?" I asked quietly, playing with the words, before my eyes hardened. "You call yourself my _Father _when you wish I wasn't as _stupid, foolish, idiotic, or annoying_. You call yourself my _Father _even though you think I bring shame to your name. You call yourself my _Father _while you insult me behind my back, not even being manly enough to face me like the man Mother had always admired." Then, my voice turned quiet and almost fragile again, all the anger seeping out of me, to be replaced by bitter loneliness, sadness, and the cold, unyielding emptiness.

"You call yourself my _Father_, even though you wish I hadn't been born." Then, I flashed away, still facing him, a sole tear falling down my face, and seeing the soundless movements of my so-called Father's mouth as he tried to redeem himself, in my or his eyes, I'm not quite sure. I don't know where I flashed away to, just knowing that I needed to get away from them. I let myself collapse in the field of wildflowers and soft grasses, tears streaming down my face.

Everything I believed in seemed to fall apart. Everything I've ever believed in seemed to disappear before my eyes. Everything I've ever loved seemed to be leaving me behind. Everything seemed mind-shattering, heartbreaking. All the bottled up emotions, after all this time, swept out of me, causing the waters somewhere to crash unrelentingly against an innocent man's ship.

After sobbing and letting out my emotions for what seemed like centuries, though it'd only been a couple of hours, I stood up, my eyes red from tears and my hands slightly crusted with dried blood, from the cuts formed by my fingernails. I needed to go find Apollo. He's the only one who'd understand. This time, knowing the destination I was heading to, I flashed away from the field of wildflowers.

I rushed into his castle, ignoring the bewildered looks from nymphs and whatnots as they saw the tearstains on my cheeks. I headed to Apollo's room, knocking on the door softly.

"Go away, Artemis." His voice, quiet but somehow strong, rang out from the room.

"It's me." After a few seconds of the loudest silence I've ever experienced in my life, Apollo opened the door. Like me, his cheeks were tearstained, his eyes rimmed red.

"I hate them so much." Apollo whispered. He embraced me warmly, knowing that I was falling apart at the seams.

"I hate them, too." I murmured in reply, burrowing my head into his strong shoulders, my arms snaking around his waist.

"They'll pay." Apollo promised, his eyes darkening.

"I know." I agreed.

They'll pay for all their little insults. They'll pay for belittling me like that. They'll pay for shattering my formerly warm heart. They'll pay for everything they've done. They'll pay for hurting Apollo like that. They'll pay for hurting us. They won't get away with shattering the mirrors and the lens we'd used to view the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Another story, gone from my mind...thank you for reading my story!<strong>

*****This is really dark, isn't it? Oh well. The next chapter's going to be less dark, hopefully.**


End file.
